Dark Animal
by Ictuarium
Summary: A Carpathian and breeds cross-over.


Dark Animal

A Christine Feehan and Lora Leigh Fan Fiction

Crossing of Carpathian and Breeds

He felt the fear, the anguish. He felt the mind cry out in pain. His pain. No_, her pain_. But it was her pain that was causing his pain. He was coming. He swore he was going to reach her.

What was this? Lorien Zimmer flew to the odd complex in the middle of the jungles. How could there be a complex here? It was in the middle of nowhere.

Psychics. He felt them. They were inside the building. Could this be one of the infamous Morrison Research labs? There was no other explanation. He scanned the building. Strange. There was no taint of the vampire yet there was evil.

Evil men preying on innocents. There were children and there were women. The men were caged like animals. Everyone was treated like animals but he menacing figures in white lab coats.

Lorien struck like an avenging angel. His white wings sprouting thunder and lightning as he destroyed the lab. He used the power of his Carpathian heritage to right this abomination. The walls crumbled. People were sent panicking. Captives saw their chance to escape and took it. There were psychics inside. They recognized the help he was giving and took it. Everyone scattered into the dead of the night, into the unknown forest.

But the fear still persisted. The pain was gone but not the fear.

Lorien searched the crowd. He tried to follow her but she was lost in the panic of running men and women. I have to find her, he thought. I need her.

_Need_. Could it be?

There were talks of some women that could be converted into becoming Carpathians. The Prince's woman was one. There were plenty of others. That was why there were Morrison Centers. It was to lure these men and women into their dooms.

Lorien sought and sought but found isolation. She was gone… for now. In the mêlée, she escaped with the other captives. Lorien let out a loud howling of anguish. He vowed to find her. Pave a golden road from her heart to his. He had to find her and get her. He would ease her pain.

* * *

Five Years Later

Lorien's body came alive. The emotions swamping him were overwhelming but he must not show it… not yet. He froze mid-stride and scented her. Yes. She was here.

_She_ was here and headed his way.

"Good Morning, Mr. Zimmer." She was not alone. She was led by a man who smelled of lion and three other men who dressed in black uniforms. They each have their own animalistic scents. Lorien was careful to mask his as a human. "We are pleased with your arrival. Please, let us begin your tour of our humble facility."

"I'm grateful you could show me at this time given my busy schedule." It was late in the night but the Breeds were accommodating. Mr. Wyatt, the lion, was representing the First Pride. He welcomed big contributors to the Breeds compound.

Not so humble, Lorien thought. The _Humble Facility_ was big and sprawling. He searched far and wide for information on this facility. It seems he has rescued a Breed Laboratory five years ago. Now, he was observing what was happening to the half men half animals he liberated. They have joined Breeds compounds. This compound in particular was where _she_ was. He went as far as to donate large sums of money for their various projects. It funded state-of-the-art gadgets and cool toys for the boys. As a courtesy, he was being given a tour of the facility as well as Breed escorts.

Lorien smiled. She was one of his escorts.

Introductions were made but he was only interested in one name. Her name was Chantal Dallas. _Chantal_… it was lovely. She was a white tiger. Rare and _only his_.

Her hair was white as her skin. Little streaks for dark brown highlighted her hair and her arms. She was like a white tiger. Her eyes, they were deep and golden. She was tall and glided like the graceful animal that she was.

_Come to me…_ His soul begged. _Come and save me_.

They toured the facility. There were several training grounds, bunks and recreation buildings just for Breeds. After all that, his mind was still fixed on her.

Chantal looked up to him and found recognition. She blushed and hid behind a tall Bengal Breed. Lorien wanted to bare his fangs at him but caught himself. It would not do to expose himself. He was going to bide his time. Visit non-stop if he wanted to. Or, he can visit her later this night. Now that he knew she was here, he could sneak in as mist.

Lorien smiled.

Later that night, Chantal shivered. There was something about that stranger that frightened her yet drew her to him. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She lay down in her small utilitarian room. Sleep wouldn't claim her. She needed the rest but she couldn't sleep. She needed to see the stranger again. He talks to her mind and she him. She thought only the Winged Breeds were telepathic but it seems some of the others Breeds develop this talent as well. She was one of them and it scared her.

Being a Breed had already set her apart from the rest of the human race. Being a psychic would set her apart from the Breeds.

In the labs, they tried to force it out of her. They wanted her to be the perfect Breed. They made sure to enhance her brain but she refused to work for them. That was when they started to beat her up. To comfort herself, she talked to her littermates. They could talk to her but to no other. She could hold a mind link and link them all together too. It was useful especially the night they escaped. One of the buildings was bombed by an unknown. It ripped open the buildings and showered lightning into the computers. They escaped.

There were lots of speculations happening about the night they escaped. Some said the Breeds revolted. Some said an outsider did it. Some claimed it was the winged Breeds. She knew there was an Angel that talked to her. He sought to comfort her and she ran away because she was scared.

The stranger she was escorting was familiar but not. Something inside him recognized what was inside her. She recognized it too, whatever it was.

_Be not confused. Let me ease your pain._

She looked around and saw him there. He stood over her. The shadows couldn't even hide his bulk. He was imposing, enormous. Hands reaching outward her, she let him touch her hair. It did not repulse her like those enforcers and scientists. His touch seemed to calm her. _Hush, Sivamet. I am here._ His voice was old world, like how he carries himself.

"You're not supposed to be here." She squeaked.

_I need to be here. Lie back down and let me comfort you_.

His hands stroke her hair, her face, her neck. Would he go lower? She knew it would send her to a panic. But he did not. He only calmed her. He heard his heart beat. Her heart beat. They beat as one.

"How could you do that?" She asked.

"Let our hearts beat into one? We are life mates. It is only natural." But she shook her head. Mates? She didn't want a mate. She heard it was frighteningly overwhelming experience. The mated male would be aggressive and nature dictated him to make the female submit. "Hush. I will come to you when you are ready." He calmed her. Slowly, she drifted into sleep.

Lorien smiled at the sweet innocent face that lay on the small bunk. He bent his head to kiss her but his urges raged. He needed to claim her. _Not yet!_ He restrained himself. It would not do to frighten his little kitten. She will come to him in due time. So he just took a little sip from his neck, to mark her, to make her his. That tiny blood connection would always lead him to her. He set a compulsion for her as he slit an opening on his jugular for her to drink. Her lips were warm on his skin. He almost roared. But he restrained himself and left the way he came in, through mist.

* * *

Chantal did about her usual exercises and morning rituals. Days were slow here in the newly opened Solitude. They once were from Sanctuary, the feline Breeds compound. But it was getting a little too crowded. The Wolves set up their own compound, Haven. Now, it was time to set-up another. This was new with no certain Breed being concentrated in one area. Her litter mates all moved here too. There were Breeds of many kinds here. There were Tigers, Lions, Panthers, Coyotes, Hyenas, and even reptiles.

Chase, her closest litter mate, was also her sparing partner. He was tough and that was how she wanted it. She hated being babied. Her litter mates did that a lot. It was because she was the youngest born –No, created—in the labs. She was also one of the few females and a white tiger at that. Her litter mates were a mix of other tigers.

"You're off your game, baby girl!" he teased her when she felt to the mat. She was off her game today.

"Sorry, sleepless night." She shrugged.

Today, his touch was oppressive to her skin or perhaps her skin was sensitive. Her tongue was swollen too. She felt sluggish and grumpy.

Clayton, an Indonesian Tiger Breed, handed her a towel and a water bottle. He was also her litter mate, her brother. "I think you need to go to the clinic. You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." But she wasn't.

They left her alone knowing she would be totally angry if they pestered her some more. Chantal decided to hit the swimming pool. A dip in the water would cool her down. She felt like she was running a temperature.

The swim was long and she worked herself out. It was late when a hand grabbed her and forced her to the gutters. "Ouch!" she roared.

"Hey, I didn't pull you that hard!" Chase said defensively.

"Sorry. I'm just a little sensitive today. Must be PMSing."

"Chantal, I think you should go to the clinic. You're a bit off today and it worries me. Your scent is off too and I don't know what that means."

"It means nothing. I'm just not in the mood today!" She snapped.

_Sivamet, you are hurting. Shall I come to you?_ She heard his voice in her head. It was not a dream anymore. _I will come to you._

_No,_ she answered back. _I'm fine._ "Will everyone just back off!" she shouted to him to Chase, to everyone.

Chase went to the clinic and reported what was happening. The clinic doctor frowned and promised to make inquiries about the condition.

* * *

Chantal lay in her bunk. But not alone. Her stranger had come for her again. She lay with her back against him. Her swimming suit was soaking the bed. She didn't bother to change anymore.

_You hurt needlessly. Let me ease you. _

"Please just go away." She sobbed. "I'm just so confused right now."

_We are life mates and should not hide from each other. Let me ease you._

His warm hands touched her shoulders. It felt good. His hands traveled to her back, to her waist, spreading warmth.

"What do you do to me?" She asked.

_It is natural between life mates._

"Don't say that! We are not mates! I refuse to be a mate!"

But he still held on. His hand warming her, traveling around her body in a circular patterns. It reached her mound and she shuddered. "We are mates. You need time to accept that. I am being as patient as I can, _Sivamet_."

Then, he was gone. She got up and searched the room. Nothing. It was like he vanished like the mist.

* * *

Chase and Clayton crossed their arms as Internal Breeds Director Jonas Wyatt and Dr. Elyana Morrey from Sanctuary explained it to them. Their little sister was in the middle of Mating Heat, a phenomena kept hush-hush by the higher ups. The human race couldn't accept the Breeds a hundred percent. If they learned of the mating heat, they would be condemned. So, this information was kept in the low down.

According to the good doctor, the Mating heat would manifest the moment the Mating couples meet. It starts for the non-Breed the moment a part of the genetic material of the Breed entered the mate. That would include kissing, biting and any form of blood transfer. She explained the symptoms and most of which Chantal manifested.

"But who is her mate?" Chase asked.

"Anyone came into contact with her?" Director Wyatt asked.

"A lot of people came into contact with her. The town's people come to the gate house and ask for her. It's rare to see a Breed and it's even rarer to see a white tiger. They talk to her, take her picture and even let her play with the children." Clayton explained.

Wyatt frowned. He didn't like people taking pictures of Breeds. It could pose a problem in the future. Chase was supposed to take care of this compound. Jonas Wyatt knew he should give explicit details of how things should be run here.

It was rare for Breeds to want to interact. Chantal wanted to be alone all the time but when the towns people came to the gate and asked for her, she was compelled to go and meet them. She loved children and was happy that the parents trusted a Breed enough to let her carry children and play with them.

"We just have to keep an eye on her." Dr. Ely said.

"Now, to business, gentlemen." Announced Jonas Wyatt. "Mr. Moneybags is coming to town." That meant their financier. There were a lot of people funding the Breeds. Not as much as the Genetics Council so the Breeds have to play nice. "Mr. Zimmer is coming back to visit. Also, he's here to stay in town for a while. He'll need a security detail."

"Why is he here? He was just here a couple of days ago." Clayton said.

"Yes, there was an attempt on his life. A trained squad tried to bomb his car and infiltrate his pad. He's staying here. Us, being good Breeds, will play nice and guard his _behind_ until the threat is over or dealt with." Wyatt didn't seem to please with his own announcement. He hated being used but he needed that financial backing. Solitude was a new compound. Unlike Sanctuary which had Laurence Corp to fund it a hundred percent, this new compound needed to be in the good graces of Mr. Zimmer and other business tycoons. "He won't be in the compound. He'll be staying in town. He's just rented a cottage beside the forest." That forest was Breeds property. It was very convenient for him. "Chase, you're personally heading a team. Pick out your best. Don't leave Mr. Moneybags until he signs the check and we cash it out."

Chase and Clayton winced. Jonas was going to get in trouble for his bad mouth. They were sure of it.

Chase picked out a ten-man security team to spread out twenty four hours and watch Zimmer's cabin. It was not really a cabin. Made of logs but it was more of a log mansion. The local town's people built it to be a museum but there was nothing to put yet. Mr. Zimmer decided to put some money in and rent it.

"Chase!" Chantal called. She was even paler today. Her skin could be near translucent. She was heavily clothed. She wore the standard uniform plus two long jackets, one hooded on her head and a thick sunglass. "I heard you were picking out security details for Mr. Zimmer. Why wasn't I in it? I thought I was part of your team."

"You need some rest, baby cat. Leave this to the big boys."

Her anger lashed out of him. He felt her mind attack his. "You promised you wouldn't baby me! You promised!"

"Chantal, you're nor feeling well! Get some rest and maybe I'll assign you a time." He tried to shake his mind from her hold. Chase was aware of her powers and he promised to hide it from the rest.

"I'm fine. I need this, Chase!"

"I'll give you an assignment only when the medic A-OKs you."

Chase left her but Chantal would not take no for an answer. She had to see Lorien Zimmer. She just had to. If he wouldn't assign her as a security detail, she was going to him on her own. She was going to prove to herself that his nightly visits weren't dreams.

* * *

All was quiet in the log cabin. Lorien smiled. Things were going according to plan. The Breeds were outside but Chantal was not among them. He was not worried. She was going to him on her own. The human assassin who were after him was tailing somewhere in town. The breeds were going to take care of it for him while he spends his time wooing Chantal.

"This is not a very good game, Lorien." Bertha scolded him. Beside her was Mario, her husband. Tom, their son was in the kitchen cooking something for the humans in the house. They were on loan from Aiden Savage of San Francisco. Aiden had human servants who treated him like family. Often these family members come and serve Carpathians as well.

"It is not a game, Bertha. It is the only way to get her to come to me. Also, to expose those assassins. At least my money is not being wasted." Lorien said. His tone as distant as ever.

It was near midnight when Chantal broke into the log cabin. She entered though a ground floor window. Bertha was waiting patiently for her.

"Mr. Zimmer is expecting you, dear." Chantal nearly jumped out of her skin when Bertha emerged from the shadows and turned on the lights. "He says for you to change in to these." Bertha handed her a long silken white gown. It was exquisite. She never ever wore these types of clothes before. Sometimes she had assignments in big cities. She could only glance at the store windows. The mannequins displayed beautiful clothes but she knew Breeds don't belong in beautiful clothes. They wore standard uniforms like everyone else.

Chantal tentatively touched the dress. It was soft and shiny. "Go on, dear. Let's not keep him waiting. He's been walking in circles just waiting for you."

"He knows I'm coming?"

"Lorien has a way of knowing these things."

Chantal dressed into the beautiful white silk gown. It flowed around her long legs and a slit to the side made her blush. Bertha escorted her to the main dining room. A table was set for two. Candle light was everywhere.

Lorien stood near the fireplace. "Good evening, my lovely white rose." He greeted her. The fine black suit made him look powerful. He looked old world, like a prince. She didn't feel like a princess though. "You are my princess." He assured her.

Chantal blushed. His heated gaze made her burn. What was in this man that captivated her so? He came to her and she could hardly breathe. "What are going to do to me?"

His butler came with a box and opened it. There was a lovely teardrop gem on a fine white gold chain. Lorien lifted the necklace and put it on Chantal's long neck. "It suits you."

Chantal looked at the necklace. It was exquisite. Was it a bribe? Did he think to buy her body with it? She clutched the necklace fiercely. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked again.

"I am going to let you eat then we will talk."

"Talk?" She asked connecting with his deep dark eyes.

"Yes, talk. I would like to do more but I'm afraid to scare you, _Sivament_."

"What you called me…"

"_Sivamet_? In my language it means my love, my heart."

Lorien led her to the table, made sure she ate. She found her stomach rolling but she was hungry. The food was delicious. Somehow she knew he made the food stay down. She's hasn't eaten all day. The thought of food repelled her but he made everything alright. He stared at her while she ate. He ate nothing but merely looked at her tempting lips take in morsel after morsel of food.

Then, the talked. They talked of dreams, of dreams lost and dreams of the future. Chantal didn't know what made her open up to him. He was a willing listener and gave glimpses of his life as well. It seems the Carpathian Mountains were a beautiful place to visit. His stories made her want to go there, in a fantasy world no Breed can ever dream.

Sometime during the night, Tom came in and played the violin. Lorien taught her to dance. Chantal smiled. She couldn't even imagine herself like this. She ate gourmet, danced, dressed like a lady, a human, normal.

_You are normal. If you think you are just an animal, then I am more animal than you._

At the end of the dance, Lorien's head dipped lower and lower until their lips touched. It was like magic. Fire sizzled inside her. But it was only a kiss. Chantal knew what a kiss was. She saw people kissing all the time. But to experience it!

Lorien's tongue entered her mouth and caresses every part of her insides. She felt dizzy. It was all too much…

_Breathe, Sivamet. We would not want you passing out. Your brother would skin me alive when he finds you later._

"Chase?"

"I believe the guards outside are shifting."

Chantal looked outside. It was dawn. "I have to go." She ran to a back room where she could escape without anyone noticing her.

"Keep the necklace if anything else, _Sivamet_, and come back to me soon."

* * *

Billionaire Lorien Zimmer was a night owl. The Breeds were kept busy watching him as he entertained a beautiful lady in the main dining hall. Chase scratched his head. They weren't allowed to watch inside the house but their Breed senses told them there was somebody in the house more than who was supposed to be there. When his shift ended, he returned to the compound. Chantal locked herself in her room and refused to go spar with him. He let her have her peace. He was going to look for her mate and he was going to tell him a thing or two. He hated to see her like this.

That night was hectic. Someone attempted to break into Zimmer's cabin. The culprit was a civilian claiming Zimmer was evil incarnate. "No kid! He's an insurance salesman in New Orleans. What's he doing here, we don't know." Clayton reported. It was during his shift. "Three got away. My guess is that they are all like him. This is not a Council soldier. It's an unrelated case."

Chase nodded. That was not all that was happening. Somebody broke into the computer rooms and sifted through classified data. Nobody detected anything. Not even the alarms. One particular data was being read over and over again. Mating Heat.

The next day, there was another break in at Zimmer's. A group of ten men with guns. Nothing high tech but they broke in and the butler was shot. He lived and five out of ten assassins died. The breeds were ever on alert.

"This is bad, Chase. First insurance salesman and now, people from all over. There's a doctor from South Carolina, a barber from New Mexico and what else? They wouldn't tell us anything except they have a common cause and that was to rid the world of Lorien Zimmer and his friends."

"Zimmer and his friends?" Chase asked. "You mean our financial backers?" This was not good if that was the case. Jonas was going to have apoplexy if their financial backers die one by one. Chase frowned. "Time to get Chantal. And get Zimmer a cabin in the compound."

Zimmer was to relocate in the compound. Chase and the other Breed weren't too pleased but they had no choice. It was the best way to ensure his safety. These nut jobs after him would just escalate.

Chantal and her special skills were needed to find out what the hell was going on. Chase hated to use his interrogation skills so Chantal usually read minds for him.

The white cold room was used for interrogations. The tiles were stain proof. If blood spilled, it was going to run smoothly into the drain and whoever he was, was not going to be found ever again. If the Genetics Council taught them anything, it was to take care of bodies properly.

Mike Brodetski was a doctor. Harvard graduate and moved to North Carolina to practice. He has been approached by members of a secret organization to rid the world of evil.

Chantal delved into his mind. He was a sick individual. He was not ridding the world of evil, he was helping evil. He had many targets and killed them easily. Now Lorien Zimmer was his prime target and he didn't like to fail. There were innocents, men, women and children who were also targets. Brodetski had no qualms in raping and torture. It was a fun ride for him. The Society protected him as much from jail already.

"His mind is sick! I can't get anything coherent out of any of them. They just want to kill, target someone and kill them because they are different." Chantal said. The others were the same. The insurance salesman, the barber, even a dentist, they all had sick minds and all want to do brutal things. They all had sick minds.

Chantal felt lie being sick. Chase ushered her out of the room. He saw her wince when he made contact. She was in full mating heat. Then, he saw a strawberry mark with two dots in them.

"What the hell? Who marked you!" Chase demanded.

Chantal pulled her collar closer. "None of your business."

"Dammit! Somebody marked you! Clayton, take her to the clinic. Make sure she stays there. I'll deal with her later." Clayton took Chantal to the clinic. The doctor was ready to give her exams for the Mating Heat. But Chantal wouldn't have any of it.

Chase re-entered the interrogation room. His mood was worse than when this all started. Breeds were known for their bad temper and he was definitely a Breed. He was going to beat the answer out of these men. Even a sick mind contained more answers. According to Chantal, these men had a special barrier. Big secrets didn't leak out much. Chase took Brodetski by the collar, back handed him a couple times then asked his questions. Brodetski refused to answer. He punched him in the gut. That got Brodetski wining. There was one way to extract truth.

"Tell me why you're after him!" Chase roared baring all his pearly whites to him.

That was when Brodetski started screaming. "Get away from me vampire spawn! You and all like him are all vampires! We'll kill you all!"

"You think I'm a vampire?" Chase sniffed his fear. His fangs still bared.

"Demon spawn! You're a vampire just like Zimmer!"

"So you want to kill us who you think are vampires!" Chase's fangs still bared. This idiot couldn't even tell vampire fangs from animal canines. "I'll drain you of blood, torture you then take you to hell. Tell me the truth and I'll make your death quick!"

"That's been the purpose of our society! To get rid of vampires! Zimmer is one, you are one! Oh God! Everyone else in this compound is one! It's vampire breeding ground!" Suddenly Brodetski was complaining of a terrible head ache. He twisted in pain as his hands were still bound. "Get me out of this vampire compound!!!"

Chase knocked him unconscious. He really was a nut case. What was this sicko? Society against vampires? Zimmer was one? He called an enforcer to take get another prisoner. When Chase bared his fangs and threatened to take them to hell too, he received the same reactions. They all belonged to a society and they all thought Zimmer was a vampire.

He went to the clinic. It was dark already but his tasks for the day were not done. He had to find out who was Chantal's mate. The doctor in the clinic shook her head in frustration. Chantal wouldn't take any of the tests. She just laid there.

"Chantal, Baby Cat, you need these tests." Chase crooned.

"Why am I feeling like this for a man?" She asked.

"Which man is that, baby? Tell me which man."

Apart from the strawberry mark on her neck, there was something else around her neck. It was a silver chain necklace that caught the light. He followed the chain until it rested on a white gem the size of his thumb. Pure white diamond no doubt. He sniffed her. She was in full mating heat. She needed her mate to lay with her and that was why she was in distress.

The expensive jewel on her neck… "Where did you get that?" she mumbled something incoherent. "Where did you get that?" He insisted. "Did you steal it? I never thought they put magpie DNA into your genetics!"

Chantal shook her head. "He gave it to me."

"Your mate? Tell me who he is, baby."

"Lorien." She breathed out.

"Son of a--!" He stormed out of the clinic and straight to Zimmer's cottage. Something was not right here. There was something more to this Zimmer than meets the eye.

"Zimmer!" Chase roared when he broke down the door. Zimmer faced him. "What are you?"

"Definitely not human." Zimmer smiled showing his fangs.

"Are you one of us? Are you a Breed?" It was rare for Breeds to make it out by themselves but there were some who have. Dash Sinclair, a wolf breed, lived by himself undetected until he brought his mate into Sanctuary then now to Haven. Chase sniffed him. He didn't smell like any of them yet there was a certain animal smell to him that eluded him. "Brodetski said you were like us. What kind of an animal are you?"

"I am not a vampire as the unfortunate Mr. Brodetski suggested. But I do live on blood."

"How did you find out what Brodetski said?" If there was a spy in that interrogation room, Chase was going to string him alive.

"Blame it on super hearing and the fact that every whack job after me said the same thing."

"Are you a Breed? Do you have vampire bat in your DNA?"

"I wish to lie and say yes but that would ruin our trust for each other. I am Carpathian, a race as old as time. You are new as I am old. I am merely here to court your sister and make sure she comes with me."

"Why?" Chase bit out.

"Because, you have already surmised that I am her mate. My soul recognizes it too. She is my true mate, the light in my darkness, the only thing that stands between me and destruction."

"Then claim her now!"

"This is more than body needs dictating. This is fate, destiny binding us together. I will not claim her like an animal."

"She's hurting! The full mating heat is upon her!"

"I know. I've read the files on Mating Heat."

"So you were the security breach!"

"I had to know about your species. I do know very well how she suffers. I will not claim her unless she wants me. I am not the monster you think I am." Lorien glared at Chantal's brother. "You think I don't know her pain? I heard it the moment it started in the labs. I searched and searched for her until I found her in that dingy lab about to be brutalized. So I know!"

Then realization his Chase. "The bomb in the labs, it was you?" Zimmer nodded. "Then why didn't you take her there and then?"

"Because she needed time. Like she needs time now."

"Bull! She's hurting and you need to go to her! It's killing her. It's her foolish pride that's destroying her."

Zimmer nodded and dissolved into mist leaving Chase dumbfounded.

* * *

Chantal found herself being lifted from the clinic bed she was on. The strong arms were reassuring, safe. She never felt safe before. She leaned on a chest that was as hard as stone but it felt tender and warm at the same time. She inhaled a strong, masculine scent. Lorien…

Before she realized what was going on she was in the forest with him. "How did we get here so fast?"

But he didn't answer. He just laid her on a soft patch of grass and rose petals. She didn't even know where the rose petals came from either.

"What are you not telling me, Lorien?" She asked.

"The only thing you need to know is that we are mates."

"But I don't wish to be mated yet. I want my freedom. I feel you, Lorien. You are a very dominating person. I can feel that."

"Yes, I am, _Sivamet_, but I assure you the only place I dominate is when you are in my bed or if you are in danger." Lorien started to unbutton her shirt.

Chantal grabbed his wrists and halted his movement. "If we start this, there is no turning back. The doctor explained Mating Heat to me. Do you know what means?"

Lorien knew. He looked at classified files and knew every detail there was to it. It was going to be intense but that was nothing compared to what he was fighting at the moment. The need to claim was hard and strong. He needed. Just needed.

He nodded and proceeded to undress her with care.

"I… I don't know what to do! My brothers protected me. They made sure none of the guards or the scientists touched me. I don't…"

"Hush, darling. I know enough for the two of us. Just lay back and I will do this gently. I will ease you slowly. I will start with a touch." He showed her his hands and deliberately lowered it to the exposed breasts. She shuddered as he lovingly stroked the twin globes one after the other. "This is fine? We will proceed now." And by God he couldn't stop.

Slowly from her breast, he lowered to find her woman's mound. Instinctively, she clamped her legs shut but his fingers dug in to tease her.

"Oh! _What'dyo do t'me_?" She can barely form the words out.

"I will now use my mouth." Gently as always, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. It was the most promising kiss she had. He licked, nipped and sucked her lips and tongue. She nearly wept when he lowered to her chest. Then got lower to give adequate ministrations upon her breasts. He licked, nipped and sucked each tip until it was painfully hard. All the while his fingers were pumping in and out of her. She felt herself getting wet. And wetter still. A pool of liquid gushed out of her.

She gasped and tried to look down.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. She was emitting shock and confusion.

"I'm… something down there."

His fingers picked up their speed. This time the long fingers did a circular motion while pumping in and out of her. "Are you wet down there? Is this it?"

She nodded.

He withdrew her fingers and she gasped. He showed her his two wet fingers. Without warning, he tasted them right in front of her. More liquid poured from her most secret part. "So good. You taste so good, Chantal. Let me taste more. Give me your essence." It was not a request for his strong hands parted her legs and he latched on to her weeping flower.

Chantal cried out at the onslaught. Her senses wheeling out of control. She felt his passion, his needs and she felt his love for her.

Love? Why would he love her? They barely knew each other. Mating Heat was something nature dictated.

_Nature might dictate it, Sivamet but I would have willingly chosen you. This is fated. You are the light to my darkness._

His fingers joined the action as his tongue and teeth assaulted her clit. Her sheath gripped his fingers as her bud hardened.

"Too much!" She wept. "It's too much!"

"It's never enough! You will never deny me ever!" He covered her body and settled himself on her most sensitive spot. At once she felt his invasion. Before she could think on it, he drove home to the hilt.

Chantal cried out as the pain hit. It hurt. He was big but she wanted more. What was happening to her? Why did she want this? Oh it hurts but felt so good! She felt the storm of emotions swirling around her. Her mind was chaotic but she felt only the feeling, only his feeling. She should fight him but she was gripping his shoulders tightly. Her claws extended and drew blood. It was so erotic. She just had to have a taste. Slowly she reached for the tiny pricks she had inflicted. She licked his shoulder clean of blood.

It was the most erotic thing he ever felt. Lorien felt he was exploding. He controlled himself and made sure to feel her pleasures first before his. He slowly pumped in and out of her picking up speed little by little.

The clouds began to build behind her eyes. It got too foggy that she didn't know if she was closing her eyes or not. Suddenly, stars burst out of the clouds as s loud scream erupted from her throat. She screamed her orgasm into the night. She realized Lorien was screaming with her. The world was spinning but his voice guided her back to the ground. She felt his manhood jerk in her and spurted out his hot essence into hers.

Slowly she came back down to earth. Her breathing slowed and she calmed. But Lorien was not done yet. He only gave her time to recuperate but he was far from done.

He parted her thighs again and kissed her in that lovely soft spot. He sucked, bit and loved her until the orgasm hit her.

"Please, enough."

"Enough already? Do not deny me, Chantal. I can feel you. It is not enough for you." She was denying all this. Blaming Mating Heat for her feelings. But she was wrong and Lorien knew it. He had to make her realize this.

"It is enough! It is merely the Mating Heat!"

Lorien knew it was too soon. He slowly released her and stood up. He cleaned and dressed himself in the ways of his people and did the same for her.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Are you willing to accept the things you consider impossible?" He bared his fangs as evidence.

"Are you like me? Are you a Breed with strange powers like me?" She asked, scared of what his answers might be.

"I am a Carpathian, a race as old as time. I am of the Earth and you are my destined mate."

Chantal shook with fear and confusion. "Please, take me back to the compound." Lorien frowned but complied.

* * *

The next day, Clayton had finally convinced her to play mascot for Solitude. The town's people were instantly taken with her the moment they spotted her in town. Chantal was white all over. It was not merely light flesh but really pearly white, that of a real white tiger and like a white tiger, she had the dark stripes too.

Sluggishly, she willed her body to move and go to the gatehouse. Some of the town folks came, asked some common questions about Breeds, she gave them assurance that all the Breeds wanted was to be accepted in the world. The children wanted to touch her hair. She let them brush it a bit. She avoided contact whenever she could. Mating Heat made contact very painful. In fact, everything was painful. Even the touch of the sun burned. She had to excuse herself when it was becoming mid-day. Worse was her ever suffering depression. Was this part of the Mating Heat?

She tried to be very useful, to be busy. Busy made her think of other things. But she still thought of him. Lorien was in every cell of her body. She hated it. She had no control whatsoever with what her mind was thinking and how her body was reacting. When she couldn't take it any longer, she ran to Lorien's cabin. She searched very room in the place but couldn't find him. Then he found Tom, Lorien's cook. Bertha was still in the hospital with her husband.

"Where is he? I wasn't aware he had to leave."

"He'll be back tonight, Ms. Dallas." Tom assured her.

"Give me a number to call. I need to speak to him." She advanced on Tom baring her fangs to him.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Dallas, but I don't have a number to call. He'll be here at sundown."

"Tell me where he is!" She demanded.

"Please, he'll be here to night." The smell of panic from Tom did not go unnoticed. Chase was upon her the moment she sprang for Tom.

"Chantal, get a hold of yourself!" His gentle grip was hurting her. At once he found his fingers being singed and he released her with a yelp. "Tom, I know what he is. Will you please tell me where he _ghosted_?"

"Sleeping."

"Where is he sleeping?" Chantal demanded.

"He's in the forest, in the ground." Tom answered.

Chantal sprang and ran to the forests. There were wolves and lions loose in the forest as a protection for the compound. How could Lorien go through the securities? She ran and let her instincts guide her to him. She needed him. She needed him now. The loneliness was unbearable. The silence was deafening.

She found the spot, a fresh grave. "Oh God…" She began to dig. In her mind, she chanted his name, a prayer, a lifeline to her sanity. _Lorien, Lorien, Lorien. Please wake up! I need you! Lorien…_

Clouds began to form. From the smell of it, a heavy storm approached. She kept digging. She needed Lorien now!

When she finally reached him, the rains poured and the skies were dark. His heart began to beat and he rose slowly looking into her eyes.

"Lorien, I need you now!" She demanded as she tore her own clothes and started to kiss him. She didn't care if they were in a grave. She didn't care if there was earth around them. She needed his touch. She needed him now! "NOW!"

Lorien rolled her under him, his needs as great as her own. He loved how she needed him. He loved how she woke him up but he did not like that she still thought of this as animal instincts. _Now! Now!_ Her mind screamed. _I need you, Lorien_. And he needed her.

He was brutal in his taking. He needed to be and she needed it too. She gripped him hard as he pumped ruthlessly in her. There was no time for foreplay. No time to be gentle. She just needed the contact. He pumped fast and hard, so inhuman in strength. He pumped with a ferocity that scared himself but she accepted it and begged for more. The storm mimicked his mood. All around them, the elements howled. When it was done, she lay there beneath him. The storm still did not abate.

"I love you." He said.

"Don't! Please don't say it! I don't want to be your mate!" She sobbed.

"You will in time. For now, just accept me as you life mate!"

"I need more time."

"There is no time left! Soon the conversion will happen and you need to accept me or I will loose you. I will not allow that to happen. My enemies approach and I want to take you away from here."

"Conversion? I'm already too much like an animal. What conversion?" She shivered when she realized it. "I'll become like you? I'll drink blood and sleep in a grave?"

"Yes but it doesn't necessarily has to be a grave. We must sleep in rich soil to heal and rejuvenate. We can still sleep above ground."

"How does the conversion take place?" She demanded.

"We must have three blood exchanges." He calmly said.

"How many exchanges have we had?"

"Two."

"Am I becoming like you already?"

"Not yet but you are experiencing the signs of a life mate."

"Such as?"

"You have a hard time during the day, you feel lethargic and you need my touch, constantly."

"Damn you! It was your mating heat that affected me! Is being connected to you part of it?"

"We were already connected the moment you were born. I just had to find you and claim you."

"Well you won't! I refuse your claim!"

Lorien pinned her hands above her head and sank deep into her. She bit out a moan. "You refuse my claim yet you wish for sex every time it gets unbearable!" Chantal blushed. She was just using him. She turned away to face a wall of earth. "What would it take for you to realize this is more than Mating Heat?" He ground ruthlessly into her. She took every stroke, every pump. When they finished, she got up and walked back to the compound.

* * *

The next day, she was with Clayton. She knew Chase would send her to Lorien. Lorien and Chase had a strange sort of understanding. Her brother is the only one Lorien revealed what he is.

"Hey, Tiger! You seem out of it!" Clayton teased her.

"Sorry, distracted." Chantal rubbed her eyes behind her dark shades. The light was getting unbearable. Lorien was asleep and she was feeling the depression again. She didn't want to run back to the forest for a quickie but it was beginning to be apparent that she needed one every hour to keep this overwhelming feeling at bay.

"I'm really proud of you for doing this. It's actually an inspiration to the other Breeds who want to isolate themselves from the rest of the world. We may be half human but that half human side of us needs to interact with the rest of the world. You're opening it just by talking to the town's folk."

Chantal smiled at her brother.

Her audience was waiting for her in the gate house. The usual array of townspeople and some tourists were there. Seats were placed on the front row for the children and the elderly to sit on.

"Hello. Good Morning. My name is Chantal Dallas. I'm a White Tiger." She tried to put on a smile. "Welcome to Solitude."

"Miss Dallas, what do the Breeds do in this compound?" One of the tourists asked her.

"We live here. We want to get on with our lives. Some take up arts and crafts, some are writing books and some of us love to indulge in sports." She answered. They couldn't very well tell the public that they accept protection jobs and they try to assassinate any member of the Genetics Council.

"I heard your boyfriend is that billionaire Lorien Zimmer. Does he mind being with an animal? We all know he's an eccentric but maybe it's a little too weird with a Breed." A man from the crowd said.

Chantal turned red. How had the world known? Only Chase and some on his team knew. Not even all of Solitude knew. "I refuse to answer that."

"Why? Because it's true? Does that vampire like sleeping with animals?"

_He's one of them!!! Chantal, get out of there!_ Lorien's name warned her. She could feel his lethargy but she was in danger. He wanted to burst free from the soil.

Before anyone could react, the man took a gun and shot her. Everything went to chaos after that.

* * *

"This is the scene where White Tiger Breed Chantal Dallas was kidnapped. After a man identified as Richard Brodetski posed as a tourist, he took out a tranquilizer gun, shot Ms. Dallas and made off with her. There was a black van waiting as a getaway vehicle. There is no known location of the suspects and Ms. Dallas."

"Dammit!" Jonas Wyatt cursed as he spilled his coffee all over the table. The news on TV was not good. He cursed at the TV and at the reporter on the screen. How could Solitude afford this fiasco? "There's a traitor in our midst. How did they know Moneybags and that Tiger were an item?"

Chase knew but it was kept hush-hush. For now, he had only to wait until sundown and then Zimmer would be hunting.

"Who set-up this little play anyways? I never approved of it."

"It was Clayton's idea. I approved it because he promised to head the security details." Chase answered.

"Did he?" Jonas asked. "Call in Clayton."

Minutes later, a jaguar Breed came to tell them that Clayton was nowhere to be found. Security was lax because Clayton ordered it that way.

"Son of a--!" Chase couldn't express his anger enough. Clayton was their littermate. He was part of their pack. How could he sell-out Chantal like that? She was their baby sister. "I'm going hunting!" He declared.

"No you are not. You're in charge of this facility. That means you are going to stay here and play house. Send enforcers to do the job." Jonas ordered.

Chase cursed. He wanted to find her. He abated his hunger. Only Zimmer can find her now.

* * *

The moment the sun set, a load roar could be heard. It a roar of an animal calling for his mate. It was roar demanding blood.

Chantal woke to find herself bound. So she was not dead? The bullet was a tranq. There were men around her. They stared at her with hate and lust. From the man at the driver's seat, she felt envy and greed. She looked to see his face. Clayton! She shivered. _Lorien! Lorien, where are you?I'm sorry for everything I have done, everything I have said. Please save me!_

She sobbed. She couldn't help the betrayal she felt.

"Knock her out! She'll call that vampire with her mind!" Richard Brodetski said and punched her on the head.

"Careful, boss said he wants her alive!" One of the others said.

Clayton shrugged. He promised to deliver and that was that. The money was already wired in advance. Poor Chantal. She was always such a baby.

They arrived at a hidden laboratory miles and miles away from Solitude. Armando was waiting for them. Clayton opened the door and the gang exited carrying the unconscious Chantal. After his delivery, he got back into the van and drove away.

Armando was a vampire and Clayton didn't want to deal with him anymore. As long as he had his money, Zimmer and Armando can fight all they want.

Chantal woke to the presence of evil. It was worse than the lust she felt Brodetski and the others felt for her. It was pure hate. She looked around. It was dark but seconds later, her eyes adjusted. The tiger's sensitive eyes have excellent night vision. Brodetski and his gang were dead in a corner. Their bodies drained of blood.

She came face to face with evil. Chantal felt sick. "Lorien!" She called out.

"He's not here!" The vampire slapped her, knocking the wind out of her. "Oh, you will indeed be a very delicious meal. First I want a taste of you." He bent his head to flick a tongue on her face. His saliva bruned acid on her flesh.

Chantal unsheathed her claws and swiped at his face. She screamed as acid coated her hands. They vampire screamed too. His face was lined with wounds she inflicted with her talons.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The vampire poised to strike but before he could, as hand appeared from his rib cage ripping his heart out. He collapsed and a bolt of thunder struck him. Lorien threw the heart on the ground and called forth lighting to strike the vile thing.

Her avenging angel came for her. He stood there as if light emanated from him. Lightning danced at his command. "You're the one…" Chantal whispered. She realized he was the one that saved her from the labs. This avenging angel was the one who freed them all from captivity and once again, he came for her, specifically her.

Slowly, he cleared the blood from her hands before his. He made sure she was healed of every bruise and cut and acid burn for vampire blood was acidic and vile. Finally, he tended to himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Carry me home, Lorien."

He flew her to the nearby woods. Tonight was the night. Lorien decided to convert her tonight. She would hate him but she would be safe.

Lorien laid her on a bed of flowers. He got rid of their clothes with a mere thought. Chantal was sprawled like an offering before him. She opened up herself body and mind.

He knelt in front of her, taking the offering given to him. He ate her, ravaged her. He was rough but he needed to be. Her kidnapping had sent his blood chilled. It made him realize he couldn't wait any longer. So he took.

He took her there on the grassy expanse. He took her hard. Shoving into her relentlessly. She came and screamed but he was not yet done. Lorien shoved her to her hands and knees then took her behind.

Chantal was scared but excited. How can Lorien do this to her body? She feared him more than the vampire yet his touch electrified her. His kissed took her to a whole new level. His stroked took her higher than heaven. It couldn't be possible. This was more than mating heat. It couldn't be just that.

_Not mating heat! _His mind screamed. She could hear him. She could feel him. She felt the way he hungered, the way he feared, the way he loved. _This is more than mating heat! This is my heart before you! This is my passion taking over you!_

"Yes!" She relented. "Lorien! Please take me!" Chantal begged.

"I want all, _Sivamet_. I am not contented to just you dismissing this as Mating heat. What we will have is forever."

"Yes! I love you! I don't think I can exist without you!"

Lorien closed his eyes and roared his triumph. He sank his teeth deep into her throat and drank her life essence. When he took his fill, he lowered his neck to her waiting canines. Chantal bit him and he came in her. She drank enough for a conversion.

Finally, they came down slowly, together. Their breathing still ragged but they calmed each other down. Lorien knew the conversion was hard for humans. It would be painful but he would try to shield her from it as much as he could.

Then it started, the fire racing through her. The pain was so intense. Lorien held her to him. He tried to shield as much pain as he could. Her tigress fought the Carpathian Blood. It was the pain and the loss she fought. But she bore it all because after this, she would be with Lorien forever. Chantal bore it all.

Finally, it was over. Lorien sent hem both in the welcoming arms of the earth.

* * *

Chase examined the fresh grave. It was just about sundown. The ground began to shift and shudder. It opened to reveal two beings engulfed and emerging form the earth.

"Is she like you now?" Chase asked.

Lorien nodded. He cleaned and clothed them both in the way of his people. Finally, he sent a command to wake her. He caught her first breath, drawing it in his lungs. She was fully his now.

Chantal looked around. She was in the forest with Lorien. Chase was there too.

"Hey, baby cat. I'm glad you're alright." Chase greeted her.

"Chase! It was horrible! There was an actual real vampire! But what was worse was Clayton. I couldn't believe it was him all this time! We should have known he still worked for the Council." She sobbed. Clayton's betrayal was hard. It hurt her so.

"Clayton was not just the Council's man. He worked more for himself. That vampire offered more money than the Council. He took you there." Chase said.

"Why would the vampire want me?"

Lorien hugged her. "Because of me, _Sivamet_. You are valuable to me and so he sought to take you from me. Without you, I will be lost."

"What do you mean lost?" She asked.

"If you died, I will either kill myself or turn vampire." He admitted.

Chantal shuddered. The vampire was so frightening but Lorien was more intense. If he became a vampire, the world would be in danger.

"Jonas was able to apprehend Clayton this morning but someone got to him first. He was babbling about vampires and angels." Chase pointed. He knew Lorien had somehow scared Clayton. Lorien's eyes twinkled with amusement. He was not gong to hurt his lifemate.

"Will there always be a threat to us?" Chantal asked.

"I'm afraid there will always be, baby cat. The world is intrigued by such a beauty as you. The Genetics Council wants you as a breeding mate. I guess there will always be attampts on your life." Chase said.

"There is no other choice but to take you to my home, Chantal." Lorien said. "There are councils after you and there are vampires too because you are psychic."

Chantal looked at Chase. "But I don't want to leave you and my friends!" She sobbed. She hugged him amazed that the mating heat didn't kick in to cause her pain.

Lorien wanted to lash out. His petty jealousies were not very becoming of him. He calmed down. Chantal would miss her brother and her other littermates but going away seemed the right thing to do. It would make the trouble with the council die down.

"We will return one day. I promise we will come back to see your friends and family." Lorien promised.

"Our family. You are now part of this, Lorien." Chantal smiled.

"Keep her safe, Lorien." Chase said. He shook hands with Lorien. "Good luck, you two." He left the couple. They disappeared into mist and he went back to his work. He had a lot of explaining to do. Jonas Wyatt was not going to like any of this. It was a good thing Mr. Money bags left a big check on his desk. That would abate Jonas' wrath. Clayton would most likely be killed because of Breed Law. His mind would never be the same. Whatever Lorien did, scared him witless. Chase would just have to say that it was guilt for selling Chantal to a nutcase. As for Chantal, she ran off with Mr. Zimmer. That was that.

End.


End file.
